Sissy
by LunaOdin1234
Summary: One look. One look and she knew what he was going to do. With all her might, she let out an almighty scream. "NO!" But it was too late. Within seconds, he had sunk to the glowing depths, and the change had begun. But Karai was not about to lose a brother. Not on her life.
1. Forgive Me

**A/N.  
Hi everyone. This is an alternate version of the episode 'Vengeance is Mine'. Something tells me that it's not what you're expecting. And you might want to get some tissues ready. I hope you like it, because this is something I've been wanting to do for a long time, and I couldn't resist. Now, when you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One  
Forgive Me  
** _(Karai's POV)  
_ I have never felt more like a failure.

It was so simple. I knew the place like the back of my hand. I had one job. Dispose of Shredder, and then get out of there. The Foot Clan would be finished. But I hadn't thought about it enough. And now, thanks to Shredder's idea to use me as bait, I've lead my entire newfound family into Shredder's waiting gauntlets. My brothers were caged on the ground. And my father….. _my father_ …..he was in the clutches of the foot-bots as well. I wanted to scream at the sight.

But I couldn't. I was in a cage, with my limbs chained and my mouth taped shut, dangling twenty feet in the air over an enormous vat of mutagen. And laced with the mutagen, was white snake DNA. This was how I was being used as bait. Shredder had threatened to mutate me. But I knew that he would never do that.

Shredder raised me. He was the one that I used to call father. But that was before I found out the truth. My father and Shredder were both in love with my mother. But she chose my father over Shredder. He tried to kill my father, but ended up killing my mother when she threw herself in front of father to shield him from the blow. When Shredder fled, he took me with him.

I had grown up not knowing a thing. I had been turned against my own father, and brainwashed into thinking he was the enemy. That is, until I got curious. I overheard father talking to my brothers (Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey) about it, and wanted to know if it was true. But in reality, I still didn't believe it was true. I was to set up a tracker, and bring the second in command of the Foot Clan, Tiger Claw, to the lair, where he would finish off the turtles and bring Splinter to Shredder to finish. But when I saw a picture, of my father and mother together, with me as a baby...I didn't even think twice about it.

Shredder had lied to me. I knew it. I told my brothers about Tiger Claw and the tracker and we led him away. But somehow, I ended up back at Shredder's lair, but as a prisoner this time. Last night, my brothers were able to free me once more, but then father told me the full story. I snuck out to kill Shredder. But he was ready, waiting for me. And now, my family was in serious danger.

If something happens to any of them, I will never forgive myself.

I have to act, fast.

"Hang on, Karai!" I heard. It was Leo, the brother I was probably closest to. He reached through the cold bars and pulled the piece of tape off my mouth. "Leo, thanks." I said. He smiled, then freed me. We jumped down to the ground a short distance away from the mutagen. "My daughter!" I heard father shout, then he threw me a sword. Leo and I began to take down the foot-bots, but we still needed help.

Father was freeing our brothers. Mikey and Raph were already up and fighting, but Donnie was yet to be freed. He was reaching through the bars in an attempt to reach his bo staff, but I could see from here that it was pointless. "Hang on!" I yelled, then turned to Leo. "Cover for me."

"What?!" he yelped, but I was already running for Donnie. "Karai! Help!" he yelled when he saw me. "I know, I'm coming!" I call back. When I got there, I slid the tip of the sword into the lock and began to twist it. But the second I heard the click, we heard an evil chuckle over us. We looked up, and there he was. Shredder.

"It seems as though my daughter really has turned. Pity..." he said, then grabbed me by the back of my shirt. "Let me go!" I shouted, kicking my legs as hard as I could, but he held me tight with one arm, while yanking Donnie off the ground with other. "Get off of us! Get off of us!" Donnie screeched, but his attempts also failed. Shredder leapt off the ground and up onto the edge of the mutagen.

"SPLINTER!" he bellowed. The room went dead silent. My family turned around, and their faces instantly gained horrified expressions at the sight. "This is your last chance!" Slowly, Shredder stretched out his arms, so me and Donnie were both dangling just a few feet over the substance. "Surrender to me...or they both go in."

I knew what Shredder was really going to do. There was no way I was going in. He would just run off with me. Leaving Donnie to mutate. I looked over at Donnie. But for some reason, he was expressionless. He was gazing around the room...taking long looks at our brothers and father. Then he looked at me the same way. It was as if...as if…

 _As if he was silently saying goodbye._

One look. That one look was all it took. "No." I muttered. Then, the next second, and Donnie's head snapped around, and his teeth sank straight into Shredder's arm. Shredder roared with anger, and his grip loosened. Donnie whipped around and kicked Shredder in the face, hard. Shredder stumbled and fell backwards, but let go of me at the same time. I slipped, but grabbed the edge of the vat and pulled myself up...right on time to see the splash.

With all my might, I let out an almighty scream. "NO!"

But it was too late. My brother was gone, and I couldn't save him.

Within seconds, he had sunk to the glowing green depths, and I couldn't see him. I just stood there, watching, hoping that all of this was some sick nightmare and that any second now, I would wake up, and Donnie would be fine. But no. This was no dream. This was cruel, twisted reality.

I felt someone pull me close to them, and then I was taken down from the edge of the vat. I looked up. It was Raph. His vibrant green eyes were thick with tears, which were quickly running down his face with every passing second. It was then that I registered that I was crying too. And screaming.

Mikey was full blown sobbing into Leo's chest. Leo was only staring at the mutagen, also having thick tears in his eyes. He didn't even know that Mikey was there. Father was right in front of the glass, staring into it, searching for Donnie. I struggled out of Raph's arms and ran up next to father. The next sight was such a blow, that I wished right there and then that I didn't exist.

Donnie's hand pushed itself up to the glass, then slid down, and disappeared. Through the glow, something long and serpentine glided past. Then we looked up and saw something pulling itself out of the mutagen. It looked like a snake. A long white head, followed by a torso with actual, live snakes coming off of it where the arms should have been, completed by a long scaly snake tail slipped over the side and fell towards us.

Father thrust himself forwards to catch it. It landed limply in his arms. I knew, I just knew, that this was all that was left of my little brother. "Donatello…" said father, barely above a whisper. His voice sounded absolutely broken to the core. He gently turned Donnie over, so I could see his face. I couldn't bear to look at the face, especially the row of fangs that had grown in the elongated mouth. I couldn't do anything. I just sat there silently sobbing as father cradled the creature that was once his precious boy. "My child…" he muttered.

The eyes snapped open. What once was pretty crimson colored eyes, were now jade green that glowed just like the mutagen, with black slits for pupils. Donnie shot out of father's arms and we barely had time to jump away before he could bat at us with his tail. It made a snap, reminding me of a whip. He did it again, and then again, and then slithered out to the middle of the room, reared back his head, and let out a terrifying hiss.

No one could move. They just watched as the now feral Donatello wreaked havoc around the room, only daring to move in case he got too close. Suddenly, one of the foot-bots caught fire, which quickly surrounded the room, including all of us, in flames. Donnie went right at father and wrapped his tail around him, with the goal of crushing him. I could hear the bones begin to crack. "My son!" father cried.

For a second, Donnie stopped. Then, in a voice that sounded like his, only echoing and with the same heart-crushing hiss, he said one word. "… _..Father…...?"_ Father smiled for a second, glad that Donnie at least recognized him, but then Donnie shot away once more. Green liquid flew from his mouth, and hit Raph in the eyes. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground as Donnie went past. "NO, WAIT!" I yelled. I leaped for my brother too late, my hands just barely brushing against his long serpent tail before it slipped away from my grasp. I fell on my face, not caring about the bleeding cut that I now had on my cheek. I heard a loud crash and looked up to see the window shattered. I got up, and ignoring the cries from my family, I jumped out onto the rooftops. I could see Donnie vanishing in the distance. "Donnie!" I cried, running to the edge. "Stop!"

"Karai!" I heard, then I felt someone grab me. It was Mikey. He had just saved me from going straight over the edge of the building. He slowly brought me backwards. I fell to the ground and got sick, right there. I sat there vomiting until nothing was left. Mikey firmly wrapped his arms around me. I hyperventilated into his chest. Everyone's eyes were red and puffy, and we were all sniffling. All except for father.

He was standing at the edge of the rooftop, staring out a the city skyline in the middle of the thunderstorm which had started while we were inside. Still crying and making noises like an animal being strangled, I crawled my way over to my father on my hands and knees. I had no energy left to pull myself up. "I'm, so sorry father. This is all my fault. I should have never gone after Shredder." I said. Then I looked up. He said nothing. All he did was hang his head in mourning. "Father?..." I hesitantly said.

Father sighed, then said, "We should go home, my family." Then he began to walk away. Leo helped Raph stand up and also began walking away. They didn't look back. Mikey held out his hand. I took it and stood, then leaned on my baby brother. He gave me a reassuring squeeze, and looked up at me. "It wasn't you're fault, no matter what Raph's gonna say." he muttered. All the light in his baby blue eyes were gone. They were empty.

I looked down into a puddle. All my makeup was streaming down my face, and my hair was being flattened against the back of my head and my neck. My eyes looked blank and meaningless. I lost everything tonight, just because I wasn't quick enough. I knew what Raph was going to say. That it was all my fault. Raph always needed someone to blame, no matter if he was right or wrong. What if he never trusted me again? What about father or Leo? Even Mikey sounded uncertain, even though he was telling the truth. My life was so worthless now. I was nothing to the world. The girl raised by an assassin, that always ends up making things so much worse because of how she grew up. Even if she was trying to honestly help. And this time was just the icing on the cake. ' _I wonder how disappointed mother would be with my if she were here.'_

I raised my eyes to the sky above. To give a message. To who? I didn't know. Maybe to Donnie, for his mutation. Maybe to the rest of my family, for the despair that I had placed onto their shoulders. Maybe to my mother, for being one heck of a failure of a daughter.

" _Forgive Me."_

 **A/N.  
That...just happened. I don't know what got into me! It just, slipped out and...now I'm close to getting emotional. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. That had to be the saddest thing I have ever written, period. In my life. Once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	2. Slipping Apart

**A/N.  
Hi everyone!  
Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were all so kind. This is definitely not a one-shot, so be prepared for more. Things get even crazier in this chapter. Now, once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two  
Slipping Apart  
** _(Casey's POV)  
_ I got going the second I received the text from Raph.

My dad was going to kill me for running off again, but it didn't matter. I left a quick note for him and my sister, telling them that one of my friends had been seriously injured and was missing, but told them not to do anything about it, and that I would handle it. Hopefully, they'll understand, but it's not the time to dwell on that right now. I could barely wrap my mind around the news I had received.

 _Donnie was mutated._ It was mind-blowing. We had witnessed plenty of mutations before...but never thought about what would happen if one of the turtles got a secondary mutation. What's even worse, we had no idea how to cure Donnie! He was the only one who knew how to deal with this kind of situation, but now he's gone, and we're out of options. I dashed into the lair, expecting to see everyone. But to my surprise, there was only one person in the room. And she was sleeping on the couch.

Karai.

She was the one who had witnessed the mutation up close. The poor girl must have been traumatized. I went over and sat down next to her, careful not to startle her. She's already been through enough. While I waited, I looked over her features. All the makeup had washed clean from her face, so I could see her almond-shaped eyes and pink lips perfectly. She was pretty. As a matter in fact, I dare say, pretty as April. I gazed down at her for a while, before I noticed a shadow beginning to loom over us.

I turned around to see Raph. But this was the angriest I had ever seen him. Fire literally burned in his green eyes. He was beginning to raise his fist, before I threw my arms up. "Raph, stop!" I shouted. Raph blinked, and then stared at me for a second. "Did you not know I was here?" I asked. He didn't answer, but the silence told me yes. Then, I realized why he had come out here. What I had just caught him about to do. "You...you weren't gonna...hurt Karai, were you?!" I asked.

"She deserved it!" Raph silently spat back. "She deserved it after what she caused!" I was in shock. "Dude...your own sister…"

That did it. I screamed as Raph came flying at me. He landed a few feet away, coming to the ground with a thud. It's also what got everyone up. They ran into the room, shocked to see Raph lying on the ground. Karai was just sitting there, staring off into the distance. Raph was panting. "Raph, what's going on out here?!" asked Leo. Raph turned to Leo, fire still burning in his irises, and literally screamed his next sentence.

"SHE'S NO SISTER OF MINE!" he yelled, then he charged off to his room. We heard the door slam, and a bit of dust rained down from to ceiling. Karai sighed and closed her eyes. She was clearly hurt, but she was trying to be calm. Raph's words however, stung her greatly.

I sat down next to her. "Don't even think about believing what he said. Raph's just in pain. We all are." Mikey nodded. "You're right, Casey. Are we really gonna let this bring us down?" He turned to Leo and Splinter, who hadn't left the room yet. "Are we?" he asked again. Leo sighed and hung his head. "Mikey….." then he left the room without another word. I jumped up again. "How could you just give up like that?!" I screamed. "It's not like he's dead or something! So stop acting like he is!"

Suddenly, we heard footsteps. Running footsteps. Then moans and wails echoed through the tunnel. The voice sounded familiar. I gasped. I knew who was coming. And I definitely wasn't prepared to see just how broken April's face was.

The poor redhead's eyes were bright red and puffy, her cheeks were soaked, and she was making strangled noises like a wounded animal. Her father, Kirby O'Neil, came running right after her. She must have run right out of their apartment and all the way here, and he went after her, scared that something was wrong. Well, something was definitely wrong, so he had a right to do that.

"April! How did you even hear about this?!" I asked. "I texted her." said Raph, who had silently come back into the room. "And don't believe Casey! It was Karai's fault!" I turned to April. "April, please. I'm begging you! She didn't have anything to do with it! Donnie sacrificed himself to save her!" I said. "Liar!" shouted Raph. "You're just trying to defend her because you think she's cool or something! Get your head out of the clouds and back into reality!" I stood. "You just want someone to blame for everything! I'm honestly amazed that you're not blaming yourself like Leo is!" Raph's face went red with anger, then he marched up to me. "If she hadn't run off, none of this would have happened! She led us all into his trap! She led Donnie right to the mutagen!" My face went red with anger now. "It was an accident! She didn't see that coming, none of us did! And if you can't accept that, and just always put her to blame, how good does that make you?! How does it make everyone else feel?! HOW DOES IT HELP DONNIE?!"

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_

I had never, ever, heard such an infuriated voice. The cane slammed down so hard that we all jumped in shock. Splinter was panting with rage. We all instantly went pale. When I looked at the boys, they had all slightly moved closer together. I realized that for the first time in their lives, they were actually scared of their own father! Splinter saw this and instantly a look of horror crossed his face, realizing what he had just done. April's father hugged her closer. April hadn't stopped crying, but she was very quiet now. Karai was just frozen to the couch, like she had been the entire time. Kind of like me.

Ears drooping, head hung in shame and sadness, Splinter was turning away to retreat back to the dojo, when Karai bolted from the couch and caught his arm. "I love you father!" she desperately screamed. Splinter turned to face his only daughter. Karai began to cry again, softly. "I never wanted this to happen!" she said. "I'll do anything to make this right. Do it over again." Splinter pulled his daughter close. "I love you too Miwa." he muttered. "But nothing can replace your brother." With that, he was gone again, back in the dojo for who knows how long.

 _(Karai's POV)_  
April and Casey stayed the night. April's father went back to their home. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. I don't think anyone did.

About an hour after Casey and April arrived, I got up. I couldn't stay sitting anymore. Maybe I could walk around a bit to keep my mind off of everything. But even that led back to what had happened, because I found myself at the metal doors of a room that I hadn't entered yet.

The lab. Donnie's lab.

And I somehow got the willpower to push those doors open.

There wasn't much in it. There were science-y posters all over the walls, and a bunch of lab equipment. I walked over to the desk. It had a computer (which looked like it had been built entirely by Donnie), a few papers and pencils, some beakers and test tubes, and a journal. The journal looked old, more than ten years old. Curious, I picked it up and opened it to the middle of the book. It had a child's handwriting. But that's not what shocked me. It was the contents of the journal that did.

 _March 23rd.  
Today I had fun playing with Miwa. She and I played hide-and-seek! I found her up in the tree. She can climb really fast. Then after we ate lunch, we got to go into the lab and look at a new dictionary I got a few weeks ago. Miwa likes that it's white. White is her favorite color. I really wish she was here._

I couldn't believe it. Donnie had written this what he was a child! He had imagined that I had been there with them! I flipped through the book again.

 _May 18th.  
Today is Miwa's birthday! She would be eight years old. I won't be seven until September 29th. That's my mutation day, you know. I gave her a drawing for her birthday. She loved it! She says that she wishes she could give one to me. Miwa likes drawings._

Underneath those sentences was a picture of a stick figure turtle and a stick figure girl with long black hair and light orange eyes, which he must have used to substitute for my amber eyes. They were both smiling and chasing each other around the room, which I recognized as the living room of the lair. I flipped through more pages, seeing more and more of these little strands of sentences involving the adventures of Donnie and imaginary Miwa, until I came to one that shook me to the core. It was recent, and no longer had a child's handwriting. And I remember the date like yesterday.

 _November 22nd.  
I found out who the real Miwa is today. And she just so happens to be our enemy. I'm pretty sure my childhood was ruined._

I sat shocked. I looked at the next one.

 _December 3rd._  
 _Karai decided to try and let Tiger Claw into our lair. But she also found out the truth. She ended up getting taken back by Tiger Claw. Leo wants to go after her, but I'm still not sure I can trust her._

The last one has yesterday's date. I could barely read it. Especially at the end.

 _December 10th.  
We finally got Karai back today. She's settling in. But I'm not settled at all. When she came out of the dojo after spending some time with Sensei, she had a look in her eyes. Like she was plotting something. I'll keep an eye on her._

 _Edit: Does this really end tonight?_

Once again, I found myself starting to cry as I remembered what I had said before foolishly running off to face the Shredder. " _This ends tonight!"_ I can't even believe that I unknowingly hadn't said that about Shredder's fate...I had said it about Donnie's fate. Had he known? Had he known that he wasn't coming back, one way or another? Wherever Donnie was right now, he must hate me. I deserve it. But what good would that do?

Father was right. No one could replace Donnie. If he wasn't found, our family could fall apart. And I had just found them. I'm not about to lose anyone. Especially not one of my brothers. Not on my life.

And so, in that moment, I figured out what I was going to do.

I grabbed a bag, and put in what was necessary. Two sleeping bags, food, water, a t-phone. I sheathed my tanto, and slung a bo staff over my shoulder. I also took the journal, and a picture of my parents, before the beast I once called father set our cruel path of fate into motion. Hopefully, my family will understand my actions. I looked around the lab one final time, then slid the doors shut. The sense of warmth that had settled around me was gone now, with the rest of the lair being surprisingly cold. I snuck across the living room, and was just about to leave when a voice stopped me.

"You're going to find him, aren't you?" I froze, then turned to find Casey. He looked scared. I sighed. "Well, number one, you didn't make it very specific. Second, I did tell father that I was going make this right." Casey looked up at me with worry. "Karai, you don't have to do this all by yourself. We're with you, and sooner or later, someone's gonna make a plan. Stay with us." He held out his hand. "Stay with _me._ " __

I did a double take at his words. Then, I sighed again and pulled out my t-phone. "Give me your cell phone number." Casey quickly pulled out his phone and we exchanged numbers. "I'll keep in touch as much as I can." I said. "Keep them safe." Then without even thinking, I rushed forwards and hugged him. He seemed startled at the sudden embrace, then wrapped his arms around me. "I won't tell anyone about this." he said. I nodded. "Good." I started up the steps, then turned once more. "Goodbye Casey. I'll see you soon."

Then, without looking back, I stepped from the lair, and headed for the surface.

 **A/N.  
Once again, thank you all so much for being here and reading this! Next chapter is really gonna bring on some excitement. Both clans will find out about a certain kunoichi's leave from the city, and she'll make a visit to an unlikely location. Will she find Donnie there or not?**

 **Now, once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	3. On My Own

**A/N.  
Hi everyone! Welcome back to Sissy, and thanks so much for the reviews! As usual, they are so kind!**

 **So, as of now, five of my stories are on hiatus (the only other chapters to expect besides this one are for 'More Than Just Me'). Those two will be finished, then the other five will go off hiatus.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! They are so kind-hearted, and I love reading them so much! You guys are all awesome! It's gonna be a cool chapter today, so hold onto you're hats! And after that, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three  
On My Own  
** _(Karai's POV)  
_ "So, your dad's not too mad?" I asked.

"Nah, he figured out that I was a vigilante a little while back. He's used to this by now. I did have to make up a cover story, and then I had to spend a little while telling him not to call the police, but everything's fine now. Um...any luck yet?"

I sighed. "No, no luck yet." I said into the phone. I had left the city a few hours ago. I had taken a motorcycle from Shredder's lair and gotten on the road, but then I came to a very depressing realization-my brain must have been so scrambled and crazy last night, that I hadn't even remembered that I didn't have the slightest idea where he could have gone. I drove around the entire city for two hours until about five a.m., until I concluded that he had fled by now.

This was not good at all. Not only did I not know where he was, but he was probably wandering around mindlessly. The hopes of seeing my brother alive again was growing slimmer and slimmer by the second. I didn't have any clue where to look.

"You don't think he went into one of the rivers, right?" Casey asked through the phone. "I know that some snakes can go into water. I'm not as dumb as Donnie made me look." I tensed up when I heard his name. Casey might have known from my silence. "Oh! Um..I'm sorry Karai! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay!" I cut him off quickly. "It's okay. You can say his name, I don't mind. Now, how are the others doing?"

"Well, I don't know. I left pretty quickly after you to go back home, but I checked my phone earlier and I saw a bunch of missed calls and texts from the guys and April. They must be livid with you by now. Well, Raph must be at least, because most of the missed calls and texts were from him."

I sighed. They really didn't trust me anymore. Maybe even Mikey was convinced that I was the evil one. "Okay Casey, I really have to get going again. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Talk to you later!" Then I heard him hang up.

Taking a deep breath, I looked around. I was sitting on the motorcycle, on the side of the road where I had stopped to talk to Casey. I was on the highway, at least an hour or two away from NYC. There wasn't much, just the highway and some trees on each side of the road.

How far exactly could snakes travel in one night? Well, since he's recently been mutated, he would have a lot of brand new strength to use up, so he could have gotten far, but not too far. He would have to rest. I just hoped I was getting close.

It was seven a.m. now, and the sun was up. There were cars going by, back and forth, just normal people doing everyday things. What I wouldn't give to be one of them. No, what I wouldn't give for _all_ of us to be like them. No Kraang, no Foot Clan… and absolutely no trace Shredder. We could just be a normal family on another ordinary day. Not sulking with one of us transformed and running wild with half a normal mind, while his sister has to go find him and bring him home, to prove that she's not the villain in this distorted story.

 _His sister._ I just realized how I had worded that. I had called myself Donnie's sister.

Images of the worn journal, and the night I learned the truth about my parents, and last night's fight all went swimming through my head until I was dizzy and had to sit down. I guess I had the right to. Until now, I hadn't really had time to think about what was happening. I was a big sister now. I had four younger brothers to defend and protect now, like a sister should do. And no matter what, I wouldn't let that four morph into three brothers. No matter what I had to do, or sacrifice.

To think...me, a sister. Karai never wanted siblings, ever. Now as Miwa, all I want is to see them all together again, laughing and crying with joy at being reunited. Karai won't be coming back, ever. Miwa has permanently taken her place.

I heard a car pull up at least eight feet away and someone got out. I realized that I must have looked pretty suspicious sitting on the ground. "Are you okay, miss?" someone asked. I looked up to see a tall man in a plaid shirt, with kind brown eyes. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just needed to rest a minute." I said.

Suddenly, I heard a small voice yell, "Daddy! What's going on?" The man and I both turned to the white pickup truck, where two little girls were getting out. They only looked eight and six. "Nothing Mallory, I was just making sure this young lady was okay." said the man. The eight year old nodded, then turned to me. She had her father's brown hair, but she had hazel eyes. "You have pretty hair." she said to me.

I blushed. "Um, thanks." The little girl smiled. Her father turned to me. "My name's Bryan Henderson. These are my daughters, Mallory and Bonnie." The littler girl, Bonnie, waved at me and said "Hello," very quietly. She has sandy blond hair and her father's brown eyes. "We live near here." Bryan continued. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't have that weird virus that's been going around since last night." My head perked up. "Wait, what virus?"

"Oh, it's this weird things that's been making people pass out. Someone's saying that it's going through the water, and the girls and I were getting bottled water for today until someone figures out what's going on. People around here have been going to the emergency room left and right. We know this because my wife Kendra is a reporter around here for the local news, and she's gonna be doing an interview on it with someone in the hospital tonight." Bryan explained.

Well, if I remembered right, viruses don't go through water like that…..but I know something else that does. I overheard Shredder talking about it with Stockman right before Donnie...well, you know. But that didn't matter anymore. Because Bryan may have just accidentally directed me straight to my little brother.

"Um, I have to go." I said, heading back to the motorcycle. "One more thing though. How many people are experiencing this problem?" I asked. Bryan thought for a second, then said, "It's happening most to people all the way up in Northampton, and that's a little over an hour away. People are saying that it's most likely the source of the problem, because it's so powerful there, that some people in the hospital in Northampton are hallucinating! They're saying something about seeing some long, scaly white monster with fangs right before being struck by the virus, but no one else has reported anything."

I nodded seriously, but on the inside, I was getting excited. "Okay. Thanks, Mr. Henderson! Bye girls!" I said, hopping back on. Mallory and Bonnie waved as I drove off.

About an hour later, I was in the same town that Bryan was describing to me. I drove around, looking for a place that Donnie could have been hiding. But nothing looked as if he would be there. He may have just been mutated, but that doesn't mean he was still smart. He would have to find somewhere clever to take cover.

And it turns out, that it was a few miles away from town. But not a likely place that I was expecting, because as I drove up the driveway, I saw the mailbox.

O'Neil.

For a second, I just sat shocked. If he was here, which seemed to be exactly where the 'virus' was coming from, did he know to come here because he... remembered April? Did he recognize that she had been here? There was only one way to find out. I parked outside, got off the bike, and began to circle the farmhouse. It was pretty big, with three floors and a large yard surrounding it from all sides. It was sitting in a clearing, which was surrounded by woods. I checked the doors and windows, but everything seemed to be locked. But when I checked around the sides of the house again, I found something I had overlooked. A hole, leading to what looked like a basement wall. And in the wall, was another hole. It looked like someone bashed their way through, headfirst.

I suddenly feared for my brother's safety. If Donnie had made that hole in the basement wall, then he didn't even have enough sense left to find the entrance. That also meant he probably couldn't find the exit either. Could he be trapped up there? Or worse, injured? I had to get in.

Luckily, the hole wasn't to small, and I slipped through with ease. The basement was almost entirely dark, besides light spilling in from the door to the stairs. I ran over to the stairs and climbed them two at a time. The inside of the house was dark (and a little dusty), and the floorboards kept creaking under my feet with every step I took. I looked around for a light switch, and finally found one for the small chandelier over the staircase at the entrance.

As I was turning on the lights downstairs to get a better view, I suddenly heard something. I stood frozen, waiting. Then I heard it again. A scratching noise. Directly over me.

I flew up the stairs in seconds.

And there he was.

"DONNIE!"

 _(Casey's POV).  
_ Okay. Now I know I wasn't supposed to spy on anyone associated with The Foot Clan, but what was I supposed to do? Sit around and **wait** for something to happen?

Sorry, but that wasn't gonna sit with Casey Jones.

Geez, no wonder Red's always saying I was always brash and cocky. This took up half my pastime! Still, I couldn't resist. After school, I took a shortcut through the sewers to get there. I then waited until the right time to sneak in through an open window. I sat on the window ledge, listening. At first, nothing, until I heard a door slam open.

And in came the Shredder himself, with Tiger Claw following right behind him. Rahzar, Fishface and Stockman were also entering. "Master Shredder, I assure you that we have Foot-bot soldiers scouring every part of this city! Karai couldn't have gotten that far!" Tiger Claw said. Shredder turned to him. "I don't care, if she even stole one of the motorcycles downstairs and is out of the city! Do not stop until you FIND HER!" he shouted. Then he turned and sat down on his throne.

Fishface turned to his master. "Well, at the very least Master Shredder, we have one less reptile to deal with." Then he began laughing. "Did you see how hideous it was after taking a dive into the mutagen?! It was worse than me!" He then pretty much fell over laughing as Shredder's henchmen also began chuckling and throwing all sorts of nasty insults about Donnie and snakes around the room.

How I wish I could have fried Fishface's tail, right there and then. Insulting Donnie was taking it too far, and it made me sick. Luckily, Tiger Claw didn't seem to think it was funny either, because he held up his paw and everyone shut up. "What is it, Tiger Claw?" asked Rahzar.

"I smell an intruder." he said. Everyone jumped up and began searching the building. Uh oh. I couldn't leave now. I guess I would have to wait for them to leave, and then make my escape. I then silenced my phone and waited for everyone to leave. The only problem was that more Foot-Bots began to pour into the room, which halted my exit even more. If I ever found the place where Foot-bots were made, I would make sure to bring extra exploding hockey pucks.

Speaking of which…

I heard a _BANG!_ below on the ground, and I saw a small, but fiery explosion. I realized that my bag was open, and that one of my exploding hockey pucks must have slipped out of my bag while I wasn't looking. Unfortunately, the Foot-Bots looked up and saw me. "Aw, crud." I said. Then I jumped down from my ledge and shouted my catchphrase; "GOONGALA!"

This was going to be a long rest of the day…

 _(Karai's POV).  
_ The first thing I saw was that he had blood on him, and he was unconscious. That had frightened me.

I managed to haul him down the hall to the bathroom, where I gently placed him in the bathtub and began to clean off the blood. I also got out a first aid kit that I remembered packing and got out its contents. Then I looked over his wounds.

He had a large lump on his head from boring through the wall, which was swollen. Multiple cuts and bruises from last night covered his body, and in many places, the scaly skin was torn severely. He would need stitches. I've known how to stitch up a wound since I was nine, when I started doing it to myself after I'd have a bad training session.

Pretty soon, he had stitches and bandages on his face and head, arms, torso, and tail. Then when I took a better look at his tail, I realized that it was twisted at an angle. A bad angle. It was broken. If he was still normal, that would mean that both legs were broken. One thing was for certain, he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. We were stuck here for a while. I wrapped his tail in bandages too. After I had covered all his injuries, I managed to get him back down the hall and into the master bedroom. I laid him down on the bed and pulled the blanket over him up to his shoulders.

He seemed so...peaceful. After what he had to go through last night, he deserved it. He was innocent. Too innocent to deserve having been caught up in Shredder's plans. The last thing he needed was to have mutagen burned into his DNA for a second time in his life, and be transformed into an almost insane creature. I just prayed that he would know who I was. I waited hours for him to wake up. He must have been up all night, probably panicking and in pain. _So much pain_. It was a disgusting thing to think about.

It was maybe ten hours after I had found him when I felt him stir. Gently, I sat up, letting his head rest on my lap. He stirred more when I began to stroke the back of his head. I didn't know why I did that. Maybe it was to comfort him, or me, or both of us. Either way, it worked. We were both very calm when he finally opened his eyes.

"Donnie?" I asked when I saw the jade green eyes open once more. He blinked a few times, then looked up at me. "Donnie, are you okay?" I asked. "It's me, Karai. I came to find you..." More blinking, then Donnie inched himself a tiny bit closer to me. " _...Sissy?..."_ he hissed.

That sent chills up my spine. He must have not been able to pronounce my name right then, but still, what I was thinking about earlier forced it's way back into my brain again. I was Donnie's sister now. Then I gritted my teeth. If I was going to be his sister, I should have been acting like it!

I looked down at him and smiled. "Yeah. Sissy's here. Sissy's not going away." I muttered quietly. He only stared for a second, then he shot up suddenly and kind of wrapped himself around me, tightly. I gasped at the sudden movement, then relaxed. He had missed me. He knew who I was. I could tell by the way he was nuzzling my cheek.

" _...Others…..Okay?..."_ he asked. I felt my heart sink. I remembered who it was **exactly** for getting Donnie into this mess. "Yeah, they're okay. Angry, but okay…" I trailed off. Donnie took that as a solid yes, then began to sit up. I stared blankly as the scaled ran under my hands, then I got the courage to continue. "By the way...I'm sorry." I said. Donnie looked at me and cocked his head to the side. "For getting you into this mess."

Donnie quickly moved back over to me and leaned his head on my shoulder. I had jumped again at the fast paced movement, but I could tell that I was going to get used to it. " _...Not…...Your…...Fault,…...Had….To….Do….It,...Only…..Right…."_

"I know it was the right thing to do for me, but that caused you to fall in. I'm so sorry Donnie. I should have been quicker." I said. Donnie firmly placed the two snake heads at the ends of his arms on my shoulders, and I had to look him in the eye. He was being firm with me. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if he had let me be mutated instead of him.

Oh Donnie. Always putting himself before others. So protective.

Suddenly he hissed and I jumped up to see if something was wrong. "Are you okay?!" I asked, getting ready to defend my little brother. Then I saw what was wrong. I had completely forgotten about the broken tail. I went over and draped it out on the bed flat. "It's broken." I explained. "We're not getting out of here for a while. I'm sorry." I visibly saw him wilt. "I feel like that's my fault too." I said. Donnie shook his head.

"I know. I know you keep saying it's not my fault but...I just feel like such a failure right now." I said. I sat down on the bed and rested my head on the pillow, facing Donnie. "Have you ever felt like you just were utterly useless as a sibling?" I asked. "Because that's how I feel right now. I've been feeling it all day."

Donnie's face clearly said one thing. ' _I get that all the time.'_

I sighed. "All I want is to be a sister. A real one. A better one. Much better than I've been in the last few months." I told him. He frowned sadly, then pressed his forehead up to mine. " _...You…..Already….Are….."_ he said.

I felt myself tearing up. I tried drying my eyes as I muttered; "Thank you, Donnie. And I promise that I'll be Miwa for you. I'll be the best Sissy you can ask for, more than that even. And I promise, that I'll never let anything like this happen to you, Mikey, Leo, or Raph ever again. I promise..."

My baby brother was okay. That was all I needed to know to be at peace.

 **A/N.  
Well, I felt like that might have been a bit rushed, but other than that, it's okay. Besides, I had a hectic day (which included my sister and my mom going to see Dear Evan Hansen on Broadway, and me staying up until two a.m., then waking up at ten a.m., but on the bright side, I got money for tickets to see Come From Away with my dad!). So all in all, it was a crazy week for me (getting this chapter finished in six days), so that's why it might not be as good quality wise. But still, I really loved doing this chapter.**

 **Okay, I think that's just about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Sissy (and now I think you know why I named this story Sissy), and once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	4. From The Ground Up

**A/N.  
Greetings from LunaOdin1234, and welcome back!**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been extremely busy, because I'm now part of another local theater production (The Addams Family. I'm Grandma's understudy, and I get to do one show as her), I went to see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory a second time on Broadway, and a lot of things have distracted me. I'm glad I finally got around to working on this.**

 **So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four  
From The Ground Up.  
** _(Casey's POV).  
_ "YOU HAVE TO BE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I'VE EVER SEEN!"

I winced as I got my well-deserved chastisement from Raph. He was right. What was I thinking?! Those Footbots were too much after all. I ended up having to call the guys. They fought with raging amounts of fury. Shredder fled before they arrived though. Maybe he didn't want to have to face just three of them. Maybe he wanted the Hamatos all together first before he tried to kill them.

Anyways, I was sitting in the living room, on the couch, while Mikey tried to fix me up. It was a definite fact that he would never be as good as Donnie. Oh gosh, I'm thinking about them again…Donnie... _Karai..._

Come on, Casey! You can't think about them right now. You're gonna blow your cover!

Leo, who was sitting a few feet away from us, sighed and shook his head. "Raph's right, Casey. You can't just throw yourself into danger like that." he said. "Well, what else was I supposed to do. I don't know if you've noticed in the past two months that you've known me now, but I have trouble sitting still and doing nothing, unlike you guys!" I said. I didn't mean for it to sound harsh, but it did. "You seem to have perfect practice with that!"

Raph looked ready to pummel me, but Mikey put a hand on his shoulder. "Raph...don't even think about it. What does it even matter? It's not gonna help." he said. "That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you!" I said. "Are you just gonna sit around at do nothing?! Donnie could be in serious trouble!" I said. "How should you know?! You two were the ones who always fought!" said Raph. I was getting angry. Really angry. I shouted, not even caring about my wounds, "So you're just gonna let him die out there?! Wow, really **good** of you all, not lifting a finger for his well-being! Even if you did get him back, it still wouldn't fix anything, because he's pretty much psycho, right?! That's how it is?! Well then maybe if you don't even care that he's not dead, then you've pretty much failed him as his brothers!"

I was ranting and screaming at the top of my lungs. The expressions on their faces were shocked and hurt. Raph made a grab for his sai, but Mikey stopped him, tears pouring down his face. I've never seen a more lost and shattered soul than his was at the moment. All three of them were slowly losing themselves, slipping into the deep abyss of depression, where there was no savior from hopelessness, or total destruction. This was ridiculous. I had to talk some sense into these guys. I gathered up some courage, and said, "At least Karai had the mind to go look for him." I said. I was expecting Raph to let me have it, but his expression softened to sadness again. At least he was calm, and not raving like a lunatic. "She's really not trying to do anything bad." I said. "It was no one's fault but Shredder's. And we may not be able to do anything about it, but what's done is done, and we have to make the best of a bad situation. You guys are the strongest family I know. Don't let that end now…" I said.

Silence. At first, anyways. Then, Mikey got up, walked over, and wrapped his arms around me for comfort. I returned the hug, and we didn't break apart for a long time. "I believe you, Casey." he said. "I don't blame anyone either."

For the first time that day, I really smiled. "Thank you, Mikey." I whispered into his ear. "We have to get through to the others. No matter what." We broke apart. "I have to leave." I said. "My dad's gonna want me home. He never asks about any injuries. He knows I know how to handle them." I said. Then I left. There was still one more thing I had to do today. Just one more thing I had to set right…..

 _(April's POV).  
_ "Come on, April, you've got to eat something."

I pushed away the plate. What was it worth, anyways? Nothing to me. Dad sighed and put my dinner in the fridge. "It'll be here, in case you get hungry later." he said. I didn't do anything to even acknowledge that I had heard him. He was actually okay with that. I was glad that he at least knew I was grieving. When mom disappeared, he had to grieve too.

Now we both knew what it was like to lose the love of our lives.

He was gone. Donnie was gone. There was a possibility that he was never coming back.

I got up, pushed my chair back into place, and silently walked back to my own room. There, I unfolded myself out onto the quilt, and glanced out the window at the sunset. The rain stopped this morning, and now shades of pink and orange flooded the sky as the sun, a gorgeous red orb in the distance, started it's descent. I would normally have watched it with wonder, taking in all its glory, and wishing it would last a lifetime. Now I wanted it to go away. It was just a sunset. Nothing special to me. Just another day gone. And the start of another day without my heart. I rolled over to face the door, so I didn't still have to look outside. The lights were all off, and it radiated a sense of calmness. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I wish I hadn't. The image of the familier olive-green figure with warm crimson eyes and the kind, gap-toothed smile appeared in my brain. An exact copy of him, burned into my memory, forever. Does he still remember **me** anymore?

I have to admit, I didn't know if I did love him at first. It was a little awkward, because I knew he liked me. But it wasn't until I discovered that he would risk his life for me that I really began to understand just how devoted to me he was. And then...I guess I fell for him. Now I never got to tell him. I wanted to wait, because this was so new for me. But I waited too long, and now it's too late. I said all the wrong things, when I should have been telling him how much I appreciated him.

I suddenly remembered what had happened when my dad got mutated. I had been heartbroken as well. All I had wanted to do was cry and let my anger out. I was angry at myself at first. I had thought it was my fault. That somehow I caused my father to be mutated. Until Mikey had accidentally let it slip that he and his brothers had mistakenly been responsible for the mutagen spill on the city. Suddenly, I was angry. But not at myself. At the turtles. I thought they were to blame. And I had let everything loose.

" _No! Don't touch me! Keep away from me! I never want to see your faces, ever again!"_

Those were the last words I had spoken to them for days before I ran off. I tried to cut all contact with them, and didn't feel guilty at all when I should have been crushed with guilt. I had spoken those words directly to Donnie's face. I pushed and encouraged myself to make him miserable. To make him pay for what he had supposedly done. It was a miracle it didn't last too long. If he still didn't believe he could make things right, who knows where I would be. I had ended up getting attacked, and when Donnie saved me, that was when I realized the truth. When I realized just how awful I had acted. We made up, and...I actually _kissed him_. I knew I was starting to become madly in love. I didn't say anything, because I wanted to wait after what had happened.

But I hadn't acted in time. And I hadn't known until this morning…

 _(Earlier…)  
_ " _April? April, honey…"_

 _I yawned and rubbed my eyes. My dad was standing over me. I groaned. "Dad...why are we up so early?..." I asked. I glanced over at the alarm clock. It was only a little past two a.m.! I looked at dad to ask what the heck was going on, but stopped dead when I saw the expression on his face. He looked sad. Sad for me. I sat up, more alert and awake. I was scared. I knew that look. Something was wrong._

" _Dad...what's going on?" I asked. My voice sounded meek and shaky. Dad motioned for me to get out of bed. I put on my slippers and walked out into the living room with him. He placed his hands on my shoulders and sat me down on the couch. My heart was beating restlessly now, because I knew what was going to happen. There was an incident, somewhere, with someone I loved. "Honey...listen. One of the guys missions went badly." he said. I gasped. "No!" I said. "Yes, and…" he trailed off. It looked like he didn't know what to say._

 _My breathing caught in my throat. No. Please, don't say something happened to him…_

" _Donnie was double mutated. I'm so sorry, baby."_

 _I lost sense of everything when the wail of horror and grief came up my throat and out past my lips. I then buried my face in dad's chest and bawled for all it was worth. Which was nothing anymore. Nothing was worth anything anymore._

 _It couldn't have been Donnie...not my Donnie…_

Now, hours later, I've come to the conclusion. He was never coming back. My sun has permanently fallen. Permanently set.

A gentle tap on my window sent me gasping and accidentally sliding off the bed. I looked up through my tear soaked eyelids and saw Casey. He looked beat up, badly. ' _Can I come in?'_ he mouthed to me. I reluctantly dragged myself over to the window, and unlatched it with almost limp fingers. He slipped over the windowsill, closed the window behind him, turned back around, and pulled me into an embrace. I didn't return it though. I wasn't even looking at him. I was staring into space, drowned in thoughts of my lost beloved.

"Karai went after him this morning. They're coming back, no matter what."

What? What did he say?

I looked at him. "What?..." I trailed off. He smiled. "April, you don't have to worry. He's coming home." We sat down on the bed, still holding each other. I rested my head on his shoulder and let my tears run as Casey said quietly, "He's coming home. Soon. Really soon, April."

I couldn't get the thick tear trail to stop flowing from my eyes. No matter how much I reached up and brushed them away, they came back, much worse than they had been just seconds before. Casey smiled at me. "Hey, it's okay." he said. "He's coming back. You have nothing to be sad about. He's alright. As soon as I hear back from Karai, I'll give you an update on the situation. Okay?"

I was crying harder now, but this time, I was happy. My world hadn't gone dark after all. I nodded, sniffling. This nightmare was going to be over soon. My Donnie was coming back to me. Soon, I would be in his arms again, drinking in the loving embrace, and I would finally get to tell him just how much he mattered to me. I was ready now. More than ready for his return, so when I looked into those eyes, he could know his dream came true, after long last.

Then, as if my day couldn't brighten even more, Casey's phone rang.

 _(Karai's POV).  
_ "Okay. Let's hope this works!" I said enthusiastically. Wow. Never thought I'd hear myself say that.

Clearly, Donnie didn't either. He tilted his head to the side, confused. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression. "Yeah, it's bizarre." I said. I was never cheery. You wouldn't catch me dead acting like I was. But now I was gonna have to be a little more brighter if I was going to be a good sister.

I pressed the 'call' button and listened to the phone ringing. I then quickly put the volume on speaker, so Donnie could hear too. A few rings, then someone picked up. "Karai!" said Casey. "Hi Casey." I answered. "Um...are you alone right now?" I then asked. "Actually, I'm with April. We're at her apartment. She needed a little cheering up." said Casey. "Hi Karai." I heard April say. Casey's phone must have been on speaker too. I looked back at Donnie, who looked overjoyed to hear April again. I giggled. "Donnie's getting excited." I said.

"WAIT! YOU FOUND HIM?!" they both shrieked at the same time. "Oh, right! That's what I was calling about!" I said. Excited screams erupted from the other side of the phone. Donnie and I both jumped and I had to hold the phone away, but I could barely do that because I was laughing so much. "Can I talk to him?!" asked April once they finished celebrating.

Uh oh. I didn't think she would ask that. "Um...well, he can't exactly talk right now." I said. "But he can hear you, you're on speaker." Donnie looked disappointed. I placed my hand on his shoulder softly. "Oh...okay. Donnie! I'm so glad you're okay!" April called through the phone. He sighed happily. It was a very strange sounding sigh, because it sounded as if it was mixed with a hiss. "I think he's happy." I said. Casey and April both laughed, and then Casey said, "April's crying again. She's happy too."

"How are the others doing?" I asked. "Oh boy. Um...I ended up yelling at them. Donnie's brothers anyways. They're devastated. And they seem to be taking out their anger on both me and you, Karai. And I haven't seen Splinter since this morning when he disappeared into the dojo." I did a facepalm. "You've gotta be kidding me." I said. "Did you make them angry somehow?"

I heard Casey gulp. "Yeah, well...about that...listen, I know this was extremely stupid, and I'm not supposed to interfere with the Foot Clan in any way…"

Oh crap. Now this was getting serious. "Casey...what did you do?" I asked.

"I snuck into Shredder's lair to take out a Footbot or two. There ended up being way more of them than I could handle."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" April and I both shouted from different sides of the phone. He didn't just say what I thought he said, did he?! Even Donnie seemed shocked. " _...You…...idiot!..."_ he hissed into the phone. Casey and April went silent. I did too. Donnie just looked grouchy at Casey's bad decision making.

"Okay...Casey, be more rational next time. We don't really have time to deal with that right now. So another thing I should tell you about, is that Donnie has a few broken bones, so we're gonna wait to come back. Is that okay?" I asked. "Yeah sure." answered Casey. "By the way, where are you right now?" Oh dear. Another mystery in need of solving. "Um, April. Does your family happen to own a farmhouse in Northampton?" I asked.

April gasped. "How did you...how did you know that?" she said. "He came here. And I followed." I said. Silence. April must have been speechless. "How do you think he knew?" she asked. I turned to Donnie. "How _did_ you know?" I asked. Donnie looked at me as if the answer was clear as day. " _...April….."_ he hissed quietly. Oh my gosh. "April, he knew you had been here before." I said.

More tears were heard. "Hey, it's alright." I said. "Right, Donnie?" I asked, turning back to my little brother. There was an obvious blush creeping onto his cheeks. It was adorable. "You're blushing." I said. He giggled and attempted to cover it with him arm. We were all laughing now. "I can still clearly see it!" I managed to get out through our laughter. He kept shaking his head, trying to deny any hint of a blush, but his smile was wide.

"So, while we're here, can you two try to get through to father and our brothers?" I asked. "For Donnie's sake?" Casey sighed. "Of course. Well, Mikey thinks you haven't done anything wrong, so that's good. Leo, Raph, and Splinter on the other hand...they may take a little longer. April and I will try our best." he said. "Also, when you get back...how are we gonna fix Donnie?"

I hadn't even begun to think of that. Casey was right. He couldn't stay this way forever. I glanced back at him, sitting there on the bed, and judging by his expression, he heard Casey's question. He looked scared. He had no idea what was going to happen to him now. I sat down with him again. "Well...I don't exactly know. To be honest, I didn't think that far ahead. All I had in mind was to know if Donnie was safe. But, like you said, we'll do our best, and if there's nothing we can do…" I trailed off. What if there _was_ nothing we could do. No. There had to be something. I pushed the thought into the back of my mind. "Then we'll just have to make the best of a bad situation." I finished quickly. Donnie frowned. Something told me he knew what I was thinking.

"What are we going to tell the guys?" asked April. "We know Donnie's okay, but how are they gonna react?" Perfect. Yet another bad question. "Maybe we should wait to tell them until we get home again." I said. "If we tell them now, they'll just come rushing up here to take him away and won't believe a word I say about me trying to help. And who knows what they'll do when they see the condition he's in." My eyes glanced at the stitches and bandages that covered the scaly skin. "We should wait. Then once they've calmed down, and Donnie's healed up a little bit, we'll come home."

"Sounds alright." said Casey. "Maybe April and I can see if we can come up there soon. It might look suspicious to the guys though. We'll do what we can."

"Okay." I answered. "I think I've gotta hang up. I'll talk to you guys soon." I said. "Alright. I'll get in touch as soon as I can. Bye Karai!" said Casey. "Bye." said April quietly. I hung up and sighed, then laid back on the pillow. "Man, we've had a long day." I said. Donnie looked confused. "Well, you were unconscious for most of it." I said. "But we've definitely had a long day." Donnie nodded, carefully curled up next to me, and placed his head next to mine. "Was it nice hearing April again?" I asked. " _...Yes…"_ he said.

"Well that's good. And, you're gonna get to see her again soon. We're gonna see all of them again soon, and then this nightmare will be over." I explained. He smiled at first, but then it turned to a look of worry. I knew what he was thinking. So I moved over a little closer, and let him rest his head on my shoulder. "You'll be okay. I promised, remember?" I said. He nodded again, and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, I realized he had fallen grin on my face stretched to unmeasurable lengths. "That's my baby brother." I said. He let out a peaceful-sounding sigh, and I pulled up a blanket, to keep him warm.

"Sleep tight, Donnie. It's gonna be better from here on out." I said.

And just before I fell asleep, I couldn't help but feel as if it were really true.

 **A/N.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE AGONY! AND THE FLUFFINESS!...**

 **I'm sorry, I'm really getting into this.**

 **That chapter was both agonizing and amazing to write. I mean, it's good that in the midst of everything, at least a few of them can still find happiness. And...yeah, I think this was one of my favorite chapters. Especially all of Karai's POV.**

 **Well, that's it for this time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Sissy.' And once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	5. Caged In The Mind

**A/N.  
Hey everybody! Welcome back.**

 **Before anything else, I'm so sorry this was late! I've been busy with musical stuff in my town (a.k.a. Getting to be Grandma in The Addams Family. One of the best theater experiences I've had so far).**

 **This chapter is actually a very special one, filled with a lot of sibling fluff, from a very different POV. This is a POV that I'm very excited about writing in, and have waited for a while to do.**

 **Not much else to say. The chapter pretty much explains it. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter of Sissy, and once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five  
Caged In The Mind.  
** _(Donnie's POV).  
_ Have you ever felt like you were trapped inside your own brain, with no way to escape?

For the last forty-eight hours now, that is exactly how I've felt.

Right now, I'm seeing myself for the first time. My **new** self. But it wasn't me. It was far from me. The creature that stared back in the mirror had seemed to melt into a narrow jaw, complete with rows of pearly fangs. The calm, olive green had been replaced by shocking, unnerving white, and my arms have actually been replaced by living, breathing, snakes! They seemed to have minds of their own. I could hear their thoughts, and they were all unintelligible, due to only having minds for about a day. My legs were entirely gone, switched out with a long tail that looked strong enough to crush someone, if it weren't broken at an angle. And as if all that wasn't alarming enough...it was my eyes that completed the picture. They were no longer the crimson I grew up looking back at...the pupils were small black slits, and the rest, was nothing but jade green, that seemed to glow like the mutagen.

This form was my worst nightmares, rolled into one. I could just barely communicate, and I was even having a bit of trouble moving! But the worst part of it all...something else seemed to take control every now and then. And there was no telling when it would strike next.

Yeah, not the best situation to be in.

I had been in continuous pain since the mutation. When it happened, I felt a little numb for a split second, and then it felt as if I were being burned alive, and stung to death at the same time. I had never, in my entire life, experienced pain like that. A few seconds afterwards, the pain on the outside, moved to the inside. But the new pain was more of a sharp jabbing. I knew what was happening. I had seen it enough times to know. My bones were shifting under my skin, changing with every passing moment. Something more animalistic was coming alive inside me, and I was defenseless. I couldn't be saved, not even if my loved ones tried.

Suddenly, the scariest sensation began. In a flash, I felt as if my consciousness was shrinking against its will, growing smaller and smaller, no matter how many times I tried to stop it. I tried to scream, but couldn't. My own body wouldn't let me. It had gained a mind of its own. A new one, that was bent on my self-destruction. As I was pulled further and further away from myself, no amount of fighting the mutagen would help. Mutagen couldn't be fought. I knew it, and so did everyone else.

 _I was no longer in control._

It was like watching the events through a window. Somehow, I managed to pull myself free from the vat, and slipped over the side. My eyes closed for a second out a pure exhaustion, and I thought I would feel the pain of colliding with the ground, but at the last second, someone caught me. I recognised the feel of the boney fingers, and I realized it was Master Splinter. "Donatello…" he muttered. I was shifted onto my back. "My child…"

Yes! Yes, Sensei! I'm here! Help me! I just wanted to shout those words to him, wanted him to reassure me like he always did. I needed him to free me from the prison my own mind had forced me into. But no. He couldn't hear my pleas for help. He may never hear them again.

Suddenly, the new, twisted mind that inhabited my body awoke, ready to kill. I had to watch myself attack my own family, I saw horror written all over their faces. In reality, I was begging for them to maintain this monster, for someone to release me. I was even fighting myself on the inside, shrieking for myself to stop, they were my family, they couldn't die! I was gonna hurt them. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks, and it hurt just as bad as the mutagen. If they weren't careful they were gonna end up dead. At the worst possible time, my other mind seemed to realize this as well...and it took it the wrong way.

Seconds later, my father was about to be crushed. No! This wasn't happening! Not my father!

I had to get through, somehow. I began willing myself to slowly ease through. My other mind faltered for a split second, and I was back! I took the opportunity gratefully, and tried speaking. Instead of my own voice however, I was sickened to hear a cold, raspy voice that was barely my own say in a slow slithering hiss, "… _..Father…...?"_ At the very least, it seemed to work. Sensei gave a fleeting smile, to let me know that it was good that I recognized him.

At the last second, I was pulled back into my restraints, fighting myself the entire way. It was blurry for me on the inside. I heard the crashing of glass, and more pain blossomed all over my unfamiliar body. "No! Wait!" I heard Karai shout, but I couldn't stop. Everything was fading to black on the inside, but it wasn't like I was going unconscious. It was as if my other mind was shutting me away, swallowing me in blackness, letting me await the next time I could go free...if there was a next time.

A few more seconds, and I was cramped tightly in the never ending abyss of blackness. Well, it wasn't exactly all blackness. There were thread-like lines of blue light crisscrossing my consciousness, like spiderwebs. Everywhere I looked. It was like I was walking on open space, in mid-air, but there was nothing but black and the web-like stuff. This was what being a mindless mutant was like. I was hating every minute.

But it felt weird, too. Almost as if...in here, I was...myself again... _wait…_

When I looked down, I saw me. As a normal turtle. I gasped, surprised, but not too loudly. Yes. Everything looked normal. But I still felt as if I were moving, on the outside, still felt rain pattering down my skin. I couldn't feel my legs. I couldn't feel my hands. I couldn't see what I looked like on the outside. Something cut me as I fled by it, leave a nasty-feeling gash. Inside my mind, I yelped in pain, grabbing my arm where the cut was. On the outside, my hand felt like it had melted into a moving lump of skin, which I later identified as one of the snake heads. But on the inside, my hand looked like it always had, and it was surprisingly also bleeding in my mind. I couldn't fix it right now, but it didn't look too bad, so I would figure it out later.

With nothing else to do, I began moving around. It felt strange, like I was walking on air. The ground was non-existent, but existant, at the same time. I was still feeling what I wasn't seeing on the outside, but I couldn't dwell on that too long. I had another situation.

"Okay." I said to myself, inside my mind, of course. "Now what?"

I had no idea where to go from here. I was trapped. It didn't feel very pleasant. Here I was, with the mind of an animal that had absolutely no idea where it was going, and there was nothing anyone I could do about it. I didn't know if my loved ones were okay, or if they were at the mercy of the Shredder by now. It seemed as if my subconscious was intent on getting away from nothing in particular. My second mind didn't seem to think. It had no idea what it was even doing. And neither did I.

Wandering in the darkness wouldn't do me any good, and there was no getting through to get myself under control, so the best I could do was take a deep breath, and wait as calmly as I could.

I must have waited hours. On the inside, I was exhausted, but on the outside, I was still going. My newfound strength from the mutation must have been powerful, so I could continue to head towards...wherever I was going. I was still feeling every injury that I obtained on the outside. Cuts, bruises...the works. My scaly skin was being torn and smashed, and every time, I could hear myself hiss in pain. I must have been quite a sight on the outside. Well, I was already. At least, I think I was. In the pandamonium, I hadn't even seen myself. What I looked like now. I was hoping it wasn't too severe, but knowing our luck with mutagen, there was no such thing as not severe enough.

Then, at one point, my head crashed into something so hard that I nearly lost consciousness. I wanted to cry out in agony, but all I got was another strangled hiss. What on earth was I doing?! I had no idea, and wasn't able to dwell long, because the next thing I knew, more and more backness was descending on me, and I was falling unconscious…

I was relieved when I woke again to find that I was back in control.

" _Donnie?"_ What? Had someone found me? They couldn't have followed me, I had been going way too fast for them to keep up! " _Donnie, are you okay?"_ The voice sounded familiar, but everything was a little foggy. I spent a few seconds blinking away the mist, and saw... _Karai?_ How in the world did she find me? " _...Sissy?..."_ I managed to get out. I needed to know if this was real.

"Yeah. Sissy's here. Sissy's not going away."

The next half-hour was spent with her explaining a few things. First of all, my tail was broken. I didn't even look at it, too afraid to even see myself in such a warped state. We were stuck here for a while until I got better (here turned out to be an old farmhouse). Then, Karai called April and Casey to tell them I had been found. After that, more sleeping. And now I was awake, seeing my new self for the first time.

I was so grateful for Karai discovering where I was. But I still hadn't been saved. I needed to be rescued.

"You okay?"

I jumped, nearly slipping off the bed while doing so. Karai sat up in a flash, and her hand shot out to pull me back up. We both sighed in relief. That could have gone badly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." she said. I gave her a reassuring look, then glanced back in the mirror. We both gazed into it, just staring. It sure was bizarre. "Did you not see yourself yet?" asked Karai. How she can figure this stuff out on her own, I will never know. I nodded. She returned the nod with a sad smile. "Well, at the very least, you're not gonna look like that for long."

She had a point. Once we got home, we'll figure something out. Until then, we would just have to lay low here until everything (and every **one** for that matter) cools off. With that, Karai slid off the bed and walked out the door, leaving me with my thoughts again. Which had turned to home.

I couldn't wait to get back home and see everybody again. Well, until they stopped being mad at Karai at least. She never did anything wrong in the first place. I had made the ultimate sacrifice for her, and they think it's her fault. Her fault for what _I_ had done. Raph must have been livid. Of course he wouldn't take the time to understand. Raph always jumps to conclusions. Attacking before analysing has been his motto for years. On the other hand, Leo must be blaming himself. That's his worst fear; letting down the team. I felt a little guilty about that one, but it was my decision. He had nothing to do with it.

But the three people I really felt guilty about were April, Mikey, and Sensei.

Mikey must be broken, and traumatised by now. I'm his best friend, the one he always goes to when something's haunting his dreams, the one he goes to when he accidentally broke something, the one he went to when he just wanted company in general.

Something tells me that Sensei must have isolated himself by now. He's grieving for me. One of his two youngest babies, whom he raised and cared for from infancy. The one he's spent fifteen years motivating and reassuring that he's a beautiful indivudule in the eyes of his brothers, no matter what they say, and in spite of their occasional annoyance and anger.

And April...sweet April…

Ever since her dad got kidnapped the first time, I devoted myself to giving the girl her life back, even at the cost of myself. I was pretty lovestruck. She had completely changed me and my world of facts and equations forever. This funny, fierce teen was everything I had ever dreamed. Everything I thought I could never have. I couldn't believe it when I once heard her saying I had grown on her. I didn't tell anyone else, out of the risk of getting teased. But it was true. A fantasy of mine was just in my reach...then it had been tugged from my grasp just as quickly.

I don't know how my newfound mutation was gonna effect that now. How would she look at me now? Am I too out of control? Is every trait I had diminished? I wish I could tell her I'm still here. Donatello's still alive...he's just trapped inside his head. It's like being stranded on an island, with no contact to the outside world. Or even...like being taken back to my childhood, in the sewers, never seeing the outside until the day I turned fifteen.

Everything is constantly changing for me, and so fast that I can't even keep track. Nothing is going at a normal pace for me. And I know that the peace will never last forever. Danger is brewing under my surface, bubbling and ready to burst through the seams at any given moment. I know I'll lose control again, sooner or later. But for now, the primitive state seems to be biding its time. Hopefully, that'll buy us time. Enough time. I was not about to say goodbye to my family.

"WHAT?! NO!"

The sudden shout had startled me so badly that I found myself slipping off the bed once again, struggling to pull the limp, heavy lower half of myself up again. It was when I accomplished this that I really began to feel pain. A throbbing jolt shot up my tail and spin, and I yelped. Great. I had been trying not to move and cause more damage. Now it's even worse.

"HEY! STOP! COME BACK HERE!"

The roar of an engine sounded out the window and I strained my neck to look, due to my current position. Karai was chasing after a black pick-up truck that was flying down the dirt driveway, tires screeching and dust flying everywhere, all over and around my sister. But through the cloud it kicked up, I could see on the back, that there was a motorcycle with the symbol of the Foot Clan on it.

Karai eventually stopped to wave the dust away, and by the time it cleared, whoever had stolen our one way out of this place was gone.

We were both frozen in shock. Then Karai began throwing rocks, stomping around in the dirt, and screaming every horrible word she could think of and more at the the top of her lungs. If it had been any other situation, I would have laughed at the little tantrum she was displaying for me to see (which I don't think I was supposed to see). But now I was afraid. Now we really had nowhere to go. Which meant we had to put thoughts of home on hold.

After a good half-hour of throwing stones, and a steady stream of swears the entire time, Karai came trudging back into the house, scowling. "Oh, sure, I was **stupid** enough to not even think there could be thieves around here! Just **perfect**!" She flopped down next to me, covered in a good layer of dust, and sighed. "Donnie, I'm sorry. I should have known."

Well, I couldn't blame her. I mean, a person can't really see something like that coming, unless it's made entirely obvious. I put on my best stern face, crossed my arms, and looked her right in the eyes, thinking about what I would be mentally saying to her.

" _Karai, it's not scientifically possible to make such a prediction. Only people with genetically enhanced minds, like someone created by the Kraang, could do that. It's not your fault, wipe that scowl straight off your face, and then we'll plan our next move. Happy?"_

In real life, it only came out as a tiny hiss and a flick of my tongue.

The next thing we knew, both of us were laughing so hard that we were holding our sides, and tears were streaming down our faces. Oh well. And least she was in good spirits now.

"You're right, Donnie. I shouldn't be angry." she said. "Not if I'm gonna change for you and our brothers. You'll get the sister you always wanted." she said. "Hopefully, I can pull it off."

She had pulled it off more than she already knew. Already, my childhood memories of my imaginary Miwa were resurfacing. I had Miwa again, for good this time. It felt wonderful, like all the pain from the mutation was going away.

And if it's enough to pull through, then maybe I will be okay…

 **A/N.  
Yes! We have some action from the 'Fellow-With-A-Way-With-Machines!'**

 **We've got a new POV coming next chapter, plus a run in with some of the Foot Clan mutants, and a meeting with April and Sensei! Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Sissy! Once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned!;)**


	6. Storms Are Brewing

**A/N.  
Oh my goodness… It's been way too long.**

 **I have just been the busiest person in the time since April! I want to apologize for the lack of updates in the last ten months. It's been crazy, mostly with theatre stuff in my town. I was in two shows (Shrek the Musical and this old Neil Simon play called Fools), and am gearing up for a third (Cinderella), and saw a lot of Broadway by luck, meeting one of my idols, Mark Ballas, in the process. But as I know from the comments, you are all waiting very patiently for the next chapter, and I thank you for sticking around. I'll try to update faster from now on.**

 **Now, I actually had to switch gears a little bit this chapter. I was originally planning on doing an entirely different POV this chapter, but I'm not really ready to do that just yet. It's very difficult trying to perfectly lay out a diagram. I've gotten to a slightly calmer point in the story, and I need a little filler to figure out how I am going to make my next move. So instead of what I did have planned, after I said what I said, I'm gonna keep my focus on Donnie and Karai right now before going back to what's happening in the city. Big things are still coming though, and that will be interesting (which I've hinted at in this chapter). And of course, I have not lost faith in this story. It'll go until the end is in sight (which is still a ways away).**

 **Alright! Let's get this show on the road! As always, once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six  
Storms Are Brewing.  
** _(Karai's POV).  
_ Snow.

We woke up to snow of all things.

The day after our little bit of communication back to the city, I woke up at five in the morning to the feeling of something squirming next to me. It took me a second to remember Donnie was right next to me, and when I was a bit more aware, I realized how _cold_ I was. It turns out, I had no blankets on. Donnie was still sleeping, but had basically stolen them all, and he was lying on his right side, not facing me, wrapped like a spring-roll.

Of course. Donnie was cold-blooded. Being a turtle, that would mean he needed to constantly be kept warm, otherwise he would basically freeze. And now that some snake DNA had been added to the mixture, it would be even harder for him to keep warm.

So, when I got up to get more blankets from somewhere else in the house, if there were more, I wasn't happy when I looked out of the bedroom window to see snow covering everything. So we weren't just stranded, we were stranded and freezing now, too. Well, not entirely. I decided walking would make due until I got my hands on a better means of transportation.

Still, I had to figure out a way that we would make it through the winter, so that we didn't end up wasting away in the cold.

And these were the times in which I thanked my training in the Foot that I knew what to do, and how to do it.

I rushed into the bathroom and turned both taps in the sink all the way on. Then, I started running the bath water, with the drain unplugged, and raced downstairs to do the same with the kitchen sink. If it get's too cold, the water might freeze at night, so every few hours, you have to get up and run it just to make sure it doesn't freeze. It's a tiring process, but I wasn't about to get tricked out of having water. Whenever the water flowed as I checked up on it, I heaved a sigh of relief. We were gonna keep ourselves hydrated after all!

Second step, extra blankets. I looked up and down throughout the house for some sort of closet that might contain more supplies. When I did find more blankets, they were kind of thin, but any blanket was better than none. As I was carrying them up the stairs, I heard a hiss and rushed the rest of the way to find the third and hardest step waiting for me; keeping Donnie resting.

Of course he would wake up and want to help! Already when I arrived, he was attempting to slide over the side of the bed and assist me.

"No, no, no! Donnie!" I said, putting down the blankets, rushing over and hoisting him back up. "You shouldn't be trying to get out of bed, you have broken bones!" All I got in response was a disappointed hiss. I sighed, then stated, "If Father knew you had broken something, he would have made you stay in bed too, you know." The look he gave me seemed to say, " _That is true…"_ , but he still wanted to protest.

"Look, just leave this to me. I can handle it!" I said. After a few more minutes of coaxing him to stay in bed, he finally agreed.

I spent the next hour keeping the house warm. By the time the sun was up, I had a fire going in the fireplace, and we had a good amount of extra blankets to keep us both warm. The snow outside was persistent, and might stay for a few days before starting to melt. I turned on the small T.V. and turned to the local station, but they said we should be expecting heavy amounts of snow for an unknown amount of time! I groaned in frustration.

Just my luck. What I wouldn't give to just be home, with the rest of our family. They would know what to do. But right now, I had to know what to do. All I had was my brother. We were cut off from the rest of the world, him especially.

"I doubt we have any cell service either." I muttered as I reentered the bedroom I was sharing with Donnie. "The snow looked heavy on the lines outside." Donnie cocked his head to the side as he was listening to me talk, nodding occasionally.

I noticed how his head was dropping onto his shoulder, and how his eyes would flicker shut for a few seconds at a time, then quickly open again. He was exhausted. "You didn't have much sleep, did you?" I asked, cutting myself off from the conversation. He tried to shake his head, but ended up swaying instead. I caught him before any more damage could be done. "Donnie, I don't want you sitting up, something's clearly wrong." I said. With more coaxing, he agreed to rest.

And that's when I heard him sneeze.

Once.

Twice…

I prayed that he wouldn't a third time, but there it was.

I couldn't even groan in frustration. I simply hung my head and sighed. Of course. First the snow, and now Donnie's caught something. He looked rather sheepish, and I could only conclude that he had tried to hide it.

This was gonna be a long couple of days.

 _(Casey's POV).  
_ "Whatcha watching for?"

I yelped in surprise, nearly tumbling from the fire escape. When I looked up, there was my little sister Chloe. "Chloe, you can't go around scaring people like that! I almost fell!" I sat back down, frowning. "And it's frankly not anyone's business what I'm watching for."

All Chloe did was giggle. I sighed. Of course that's what she would do, she was six! Everything was a game to her!

"Is April coming over?" she asked. "Her hair looks like mine."

I looked at my little sister. Her red hair had an orange tinge to it, not like the firey red that April sported, but she insisted she looked like April every time I brought her up. "No, April can't come today. She's with another friend who needs her." April had gone back to the lair to keep the others company. I couldn't help but imagine her cooped up on the couch with no one but Mikey for company, no matter how hard I wished otherwise that they wouldn't be alone. Raph would either be storming the sewers or punching the daylights out of that punching bag he's always at. And Leo and Sensei have both found solitude tucked away in the dark corners of their rooms.

I can't help but think about how stupid they are acting right now. Of course, I mean no disrespect, because they're the best and most epic thing that's ever happened to my life… but nothing will be fixed with them wallowing in their own sorrow. Someone's gotta make a change, and Karai's just the person to do that.

"You look sad." Chloe muttered.

"Some people have to be sad sometimes." I answered, my thoughts miles away, hidden within the cloudy sky. "Even Casey Jones." My sister frowned, casting her brown eyes to her shoes. "How come? You never tell us when something's wrong."

"It's complicated Chloe." I said. "Something happened to one of my friends, he… got really hurt, then went missing, and it drove his family bonkers. They're either blaming themselves, or my friend's sister, who wasn't really at fault, but did play a role in it. Now she's out of the city, trying to find her brother, and April and I are trying to keep the others in check. They haven't been doing so well the past few days since it happened." I sighed. "I probably only made it worse anyways. You remember our little secret, right?"

Chloe nodded, brown eyes alert and serious. "You said you may have to do bad things for a good reason, and to not tell Daddy." I had to tell her this after she caught me sneaking out one night. "I thought going after the guys that hurt my friend and getting some answers would help… I was wrong. I got caught, then lectured. Now I'm just watching… waiting for something to happen that might help us." I explained. It felt good to explain this to someone who would understand and listen.

"Why does there have to be so much anger in the city?"

I was shocked. "What?" I asked.

She turned to me. "People don't think I notice things, I do. I'm only six, but I see things. And hear things at night, through my window. People yelling and shouting at each other." I continued to stare, dumbfounded by her knowledge of the topic, but I talked anyways. "I guess it's human nature. There are some people who just don't like other people, for many different reasons. But when they try and do something about it, there's always gonna be drama. More and more stuff builds up, and it ends badly."

Images of Shredder and the Foot Clan, and hate, filled my mind. Even to Chloe, hate wasn't escapeable. I thought of Splinter's story, a product of hate and revenge. Karai's upbringing, birthed from hate and revenge. Donnie's mutation was just the icing on the cake of hate and revenge. All of it was from hate. So much hate in this world. And we were only exposed to so little.

Without knowing why, I felt my eyes begin to sting. "But again, that's human nature. For some reason, without hate, we can't live. And some things are just beyond our control, so we can't change it."

"Didn't Mom used to say some things are just beyond our control?"

Mom. My beautiful mother. It was all out of our control. She didn't expect to get cancer. And we certainly didn't expect it to take her from us.

"She did say that. She said it all the time."

It was the wisest thing I had ever heard from anyone, and I've met some pretty smart people. "Mom knew the way of the world like I never will. And she came to terms with that long before it was time for her to go."

I look down at Chloe, who was twirling a strand of hair around her pointer finger. The same hair she inherited from our mother. "I don't remember her." she said. "But if I did, I would remember all the tea parties we could have thrown together."

"Casey! Chloe! Dinner's ready!"

"Thank you, Chloe." I said as I helped her climb back in. "I really needed that."

"You're welcome!" she said, resting her arms on the windowsill, looking up into my eyes. Just as I was about to climb in, my phone rang. "Sorry sis, I gotta take this." She nodded, and said, "I'll tell dad you're coming." Then she closed the window. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, then looked at who was calling.

I almost dropped the phone. It was Leo.

Why would Leo be calling me? As far as I knew, he was busy sulking in his room, alone, mourning for Donnie. So this came as a huge surprise. Unless… something had to have happened, there was no other explanation. I hit the button to answer, held the phone to my ear, and asked hesitantly, "Leo, what's wrong?"

Silence. Then, the next sentence that the hoarse voice said made chills run up my spine, almost as many as when I had gotten the call about Donnie's mutation.

"Get to the Lair right now, Casey. Shredder's made his move."

 **A/N.  
Argggggggggghhhhhhh! CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

 **I will admit, I'm kind of embarrassed at how little this chapter has of Donnie and Karai. I literally had no idea what I was doing, and I'm sorry if it's not as impressive as past chapters. I liked the part with Casey and his sister though, and I will make up for the first part, because indeed, Shredder has made his move. Unfortunately, the good luck is gonna do another 180 on the Hamatos.**

 **Little disclaimer; my sister and I have a little headcanon that the little girl who appeared in the episode 'Slash and Destroy' was Casey's sister Chloe, and that Leo meeting her was a coincidence. She will appear again in this story, and I have no ownership claim on her. She belongs to Viacom, I think, but you can correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Anyways, that's it for this time, and next time will be better, I promise! Once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
